The present exemplary embodiments relate to multifunction document processing devices and operational methods therefor. Many multifunction imaging devices, such as printers, scanners, and copiers, operate at different power consumption levels. When the devices are not generating images or have not been used for some specified period of time, they typically operate in a power saving mode, sometimes referred to as “low power”, “sleep” or “standby” modes. In the low power mode, the devices draw enough power to support low voltage electronics that are awaiting actuation for operation of the device for printing, scanning, or copying. In response to a user pressing a power button or receipt of a print job, the device controller activates the system components and performs a series of startup processes to prepare the printer for use with full functionality enabled. Once the device has been used, it may remain at the higher power consumption level for some predetermined monitoring period of time to maintain one or more components within an operational temperature range in anticipation of imminent subsequent usage to reduce the number of cycles experienced by the components and to reduce user wait time. If the printer is not used during this timeout period, the low power mode is resumed. There is a continuing need for improved multifunction document processing systems and operating methods for transitions from low power mode to conserve energy while providing timely user access to desired printer functions.
Tsuchiya et al. US 2006/0187480, published Aug. 24, 2006, describes a printer with a supply power control unit that implements a sleep mode and a power halt mode for reduced power consumption, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Brinsley US 2007/0047993, published Mar. 1, 2007 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application, discloses a digital printer operative in an inactive mode, such as a sleep mode or a cycle-in mode, as well as an active mode, the entirety of which publication is also incorporated herein by reference. Snyder US 2008/0109663, published May 8, 2008 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application, describe systems and processes for enabling a device to adjust the duration of various power modes based on usage of the device, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pat US 2010/0149573, published Jun. 17, 2010 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application, discloses a printer with a display in the controller for displaying a sequence of images of an animated character having eyes in the process of waking up from sleep corresponding to stages of a power up process as the printer moves from a low power consuming mode to a higher power consuming mode, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Dance US 2001/0010571, published Jan. 13, 2011 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application, describe systems and methods for providing a timeout for a printer device for shifting from a higher energy to a lower energy mode, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.